


More Protective Colby

by JaiMcC123



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam Golbach - Fandom, Sam and Colby, solby - Fandom
Genre: Gen, xplr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaiMcC123/pseuds/JaiMcC123
Summary: More one shots and short stories featuring moments of Colby protecting/saving/being concerned about Sam.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Not Like This

Sam and Colby stood by the staircase, watching the waves crash into it, looking at the dark clouds that began to form. They were in their scuba gear, getting ready for another practice dive before they did the shipwreck dive. They had one more practice before they could do it. They almost didn’t get to come because of the weather, but luckily their instructor had managed to get them the okay to come out. 

Sam looked at Colby beside him, he saw the worried look on his face. “You okay?” asked Sam.

“Not doing okay man,” said Colby.

“We’ll be fine,” said Sam. “Our instructor is here and we’ve had loads of practice.”

“How are you not freaking out right now?” asked Colby. 

“Oh, I am,” said Sam. “I just don’t show it externally, like you do.”

Sam could still see Colby was very anxious. He had told Colby that if he wanted to back out and do another video idea instead, that was cool. But no, Colby wanted to conquer this. Not just for the video, but for himself.

“Just try to relax, okay,” said Sam. “And don’t worry, I’ll drown before I let you drown.”

“Dude, that doesn’t help,” said Colby. 

“Hey Matthew,” said their trainer Keline. “You wanna stay up here and monitor us on the underwater camera.” 

“Yep, I can do that,” Matt replied with a thumbs up.

When it was finally time to dive, Sam and Colby both had mixed emotions. It started to feel real once they hit the water. There was no turning back now. 

Everything had been going fine, they had gone through all the safety procedures, but then, everything went wrong at 100ft down.

Colby started losing air fast, he had about five minutes before his tank went dry. Colby attempted to kick his way up, but for some reason, he wasn’t moving. They were starting to panic, their minds were racing, but they knew externalizing that would make the situation potentially deadly. They turned to their instructor and awaited her input. She had warned them about ascending too fast and what it could do to you. In short, your lungs could explode. This situation kept getting better and better.

Keline ended up having to help Colby back up to the surface, by using her extra air. Another assistant who had gone with them, also had to be helped back to the surface when she started losing air. She was attached to their cameraman Justin, who had also gone down with them. They attempted to go up fast but also careful. Luckily, there was an anchor at the bottom that happened to be attached to the surface. They were able to use that to pull themselves back up at an appropriate speed. 

First it was Colby and their instructor, then the assistant and Justin. Sam didn’t mind going by himself, he had lots of air left, or so he thought. Before, he wasn’t short on air, but when he reached the anchor, he saw that he had about 4 minutes before he lost all of it. 

He began trying to hoist himself up the anchor but for some reason he wouldn’t move. He looked back and saw that his foot managed to get wrapped in a bunch of seaweed. He tried to pull himself loose, but the scuba gear was already weighing him down more than normal, and he was trying not to panic more than he already was. He looked up and saw no one, he assumed they all made it back to the surface.

When the last person ascended the stairs, Colby looked out into the water, searching for his best friend.

“Where’s Sam?” asked Colby.

“He was behind us,” said Keline. “Don’t worry he should have enough air to get him up.”

They waited patiently for him. Everyone was now growing concerned. The instructor looked at her watch. 

“He has about two minutes before he goes dry,” said Keline. “Where is he? Matt can you see him?”

“Yo, yo, he’s caught!” shouted Matt, as he saw Sam on the camera. 

“You mean he’s stuck down there?!!” yelled Colby.

“Matt! Go Now!” shouted Keline.

Matt quickly got into the water and dove down, disappearing beneath the surface. Their instructor signaled for her assistant to call a medic, just in case.

Colby was halfway down the stairs and into the crashing waves as the instructor grabbed him and pulled him back. 

“Colby you can’t, your tank is dry,” she said.

“Fuck, I knew this was a bad idea,” said Colby. 

Why had he suggested scuba diving? He knew something was bound to go wrong. 

The diver emerged shortly after with Sam unconscious as he swam over to them. “He lost consciousness about halfway up,” he said.

They quickly pulled Sam up the stairs and laid him down. They quickly pulled the scuba gear off of his face. Colby immediately began chest compressions. Sam however, wasn’t waking up.

“Sam, you stay with me,” said Colby in tears. “You hear me?”

Colby could hear the sirens in the distance. Colby continued the chest compressions but unfortunately Sam’s condition didn’t change.

“Don’t you dare leave me!” Colby cried. “Not like this.”

Colby refused to stop the chest compressions. Sam wasn’t dead. He wasn’t. His instructor finally pulled him up and away from Sam.

“Colby, he’s gone,” she cried sadly.

“He’s not,” said Colby. “He’s not gone.”

Colby fell to his knees beside Sam, resting his hand on Sam’s blond hair as he cried. He hung his head as Sam’s eyes shot open.

Sam began coughing and gasping, he turned on his side as he spit-up water out of his mouth.

“Colby,” coughed Sam. Sam didn’t have time to even react as he Colby nearly knocked him over, giving him a massive hug.

“Don’t you ever fucking do that to me again,” said Colby.

Once the paramedics arrived, they gave Sam a final once over before he joined Colby back at the scuba shop. 

“I just told our instructor we’re not going through with the video,” explained Colby.

“Dude, why would you tell her that,” replied Sam. “Yes we are.”

“You almost died Sam,” said Colby. “I’m not risking that again.”

“We just need more practice,” said Sam. “We can do it.”

“You really think so?” said Colby.

“Yes, I do,” said Sam. “Besides have you even really lived, if you haven’t almost died?”

“Dude, too soon,” said Colby. 

Sam smiled and laughed at him as they made their way back to Colby’s car. They definitely needed more practice.


	2. The Test of Friendship

A/N Based on the Greek legend

There were once two best friends named Sam and Colby. They had been best friends since they were little, everyone knew that their bond was strong. They were like brothers. Both of them shared a love of exploring, and they frequently explored their kingdom whenever they got the chance. It often got them into mischief, but they couldn’t help themselves, they loved it. 

The boys, now both in their teens, we’re exploring a top of the ancient mountain. No one dared climb it because it contained many dangers, loose rocks, far drops, you name it. But Sam and Colby were fearless. 

Colby was an expert climber, he was a few feet in front of Sam, and yelled back to him. “Need a hand, slowpoke!?” laughed Colby.

“In your dreams!” Sam laughed back. 

Colby reached the top first and lent a hand to Sam who grabbed it in defeat. He pulled Sam up to the top of the mountain, Colby’s foot slipping and causing a loose boulder to tumble down the mountain. 

The mountain did contain a trail for anyone who needed to pass through the kingdom, but Sam and Colby always liked to do things the more exciting way, it was exhilarating for them. They watched as the boulder rolled down the side of the mountain, heading straight for a group of travellers and their horses on the trail. The boulder missed them by mere inches. Sam and Colby hurriedly made their way down the mountain and skidded to a stop when they realized that the traveller was none other than their King Elton and his men. Sam and Colby quickly dropped to their knees, bowing.

“Your highness!!” said Sam.

“You imbeciles!” shouted King Elton. “Which one of you just tried to kill me?”

“Your highness, it was me,” said Colby. “I wasn’t trying to kill you; it was merely an accident.”

“Surely you have to believe him, your highness,” said Sam. “He meant no harm.”

“Silence!” shouted King Elton. “You have committed an act of treason against your king and shall be put to death.”

“No! You can’t do that!” shouted Sam. “It was my idea to climb the mountain, don’t blame Colby.”

“A likely story, that I will not believe,” said King Elton. “I will, however, allow the condemned to have one final request before he dies. So tell me, what is your final request?”

“I wish to say goodbye to my parents,” said Colby. “They’re only a day’s journey from here.”

“Absolutely not!” said the King. “How do I know that you won’t flee forever to escape your execution?”

“You have my word!” said Colby.

“That’s not good enough!” replied King Elton.

“Your highness,” started Sam. “I will take his place until he returns.”

“What?!” said Colby. “No, Sam you can’t.”

“Please Colby!” said Sam. “I know you would do the same for me. Please let me do this for you.”

“Sam, you understand,” started King Elton. “that if Colby does not keep his promise to return, that you will die?”

“Yes, I understand,” replied Sam.

King Elton was shocked. He refused to believe that this boy would really be willing to give his own life for his friend’s. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to test their friendship, and show them that true friendship does not exist. No one would be stupid enough to choose loyalty over life. He was not going to make this easy for them. He would prove them wrong.

“Very well,” said King Elton. “Colby, you have three days to return back for your date of execution, and if you do not, Sam will die in your place.”

Colby turned to Sam. “I’ll come back for you,” he said. “I promise.”

“I know you will,” said Sam. 

The king’s guards grabbed Sam by the arms and took him away. Colby quickly borrowed a horse and set off for his parents’ house. A day later, Colby arrived, his mother was outside, and smiled when she saw him.

“My son!” she said hugging him. “What a wonderful surprise.”

“Hello, mother!” said Colby, hugging her back. His father soon came out as well.

“Good to see you my boy,” said his father.

“You too,” said Colby.

“Come in, you must be starving,” said Colby’s mother.

“I’m sorry,” said Colby. “I can’t stay. I only came to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” said his father. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I’ve been sentenced to death by King Elton,” said Colby sadly.

“NO!” shouted his mother, tears in her eyes. 

Colby told them the story of him and Sam, climbing the mountain and how he had accidently let the boulder loose, and how Sam had willingly taken his place. Colby’s parents understood his decision. Sam’s parents had died long ago and ever since then, Colby’s parents had looked after Sam and treated him like their own, and he was grateful. They had come to care for Sam as if he was their own son.

“The king didn’t believe it was an accident,” said Colby. “And now, Sam will die in my place if I’m not back in three days. But I had to come, to tell you both that I love you so much. I always will. I have to do this, he’d do the same for me, without question.”

“We know,” said Colby’s father, placing comforting hands on his shoulders. “You’re a true friend and a great person. I’m proud to call you my son.”

“Thank you father,” said Colby.

Colby looked towards his mother, weeping with her head in her hands. “Mother, please do not be sad for me,” he said. 

His mother looked at him with pride. “I only wish that people will remember how good you are,” she smiled, grabbing his hands. 

“I love you mother,” said Colby.

He gave his parents one last hug and then hurried on his way back to the kingdom. He had no time to lose. He rode as fast as he could when his horse became startled and threw him off. He landed on the ground as his horse ran off.

“No, no, no!” said Colby. 

He had no choice, he began to run, as fast as his feet would carry him. Colby had no idea how he had been able to run so far, especially with the heat. The sun was beating down on him hard, he soon collapsed to his knees, the sweat dripping down his face. He forced himself up on his shaky legs, and continued his way down the path. He pushed himself hard, his body now aching. 

Colby eventually came to a cliff leading down to a ravine. The bridge he had taken to get across on his way, had been broken, almost as if somebody had come and broke it themselves. There was no way he could swim across, the rapids were too extreme, but Colby knew it was the only way he would make it to Sam in time. So he slid down the edge of the cliff, and landed in the rough waters, he began to swim across. 

The rapids were never ending and his arms were burning, but he wouldn’t give up. He was almost across when a giant wave swallowed him. He coughed harshly and reached for a thin branch just within his reach. Colby grasped it tightly as if his life; no, his best friend’s life depended on it, because it did. Using the rest of his strength, Colby pulled himself to shore. 

Once Colby crawled out of the water, he quickly caught his breath and started to climb up the other side. His arms tired from the swim, he slipped several times. But with every inch, he moved closer to Sam. So he kept going, making one final reach to pull himself up. He rolled onto his back, panting heavily. He gently got up and continued his way back to their kingdom, he still had a way to go.

Sam sat in his cell as King Elton came to mock him. Sam stood up when his king approached. 

“Your time is running short,” said King Elton. “The day of execution is nigh and your friend has not returned.”

“He will,” said Sam. “But even if he doesn’t, I will be happy to die for him. He has a good heart and a family to take care of. I would gladly give my life for him.”

“Then you’re foolish! He won’t come back for you.” shouted King Elton. “True friendship does not exist; he will fail you! Friends can’t be trusted. Someone who claims to be your friend can only want something from you.”

“Colby is not like that,” said Sam.

King Elton couldn’t believe the faith that Sam had in Colby. Why couldn’t these boys understand that it was every man for himself? Friends will always betray you. Nobody could love someone that much.

Three days later, on the day of the execution, the king’s men came to retrieve Sam. He was brought out to the courtyard and thrown on his knees, his hands tied behind his back. A guard came over to him with a scimitar, placing it under his neck. King Elton sat watching on his horse.

“No sign of Colby,” said the king. “A shame, but I told you so.”

“He’ll be here,” said Sam.

“So naïve,” said the king. “Prepare your weapon!”

When Colby reached the gates of the kingdom, he was relieved. He knew now he would make it. He made his way to the gates when several of the king’s guards ambushed him. It was 5 against one, and he was unarmed. He didn’t know if this was part of King Elton’s plan, but right now he didn’t care. He readied his fists as the guards charged towards him.

“You see,” said the King. “It is time for you to die and your friend has not returned. What did I tell you? Friends will only let you down. He chose his freedom over you, he doesn’t care about you or your friendship.”

“You’re wrong,” said Sam. 

The King huffed. “Ready?” ordered the king. The guard removed the sword from Sam’s neck and raised it high in the air as he prepared to bring it down. 

“Wait!” someone shouted. 

The king and his men whipped their heads towards the entrance of the courtyard as Colby came stumbling through. Colby quickly ran to Sam. 

“I’m here! I’m so sorry for the delay!” said Colby. He hugged Sam tightly, who was glad to see Colby. Sam’s eyes filled with tears as he realized that now Colby would die. 

“You made it,” said Sam. “You didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did,” said Colby. “You’re my best friend.” Sam looked at Colby, noticing that he was covered in dirt. He was all wet, part of his clothes were torn and he had several scrapes. 

“What happened to you?” asked Sam.

“The journey back was deadly,” explained Colby. “But let’s just say, my love for you is stronger.”

“I know the feeling,” said Sam happily. “You’re my best friend and my brother, always.”

King Elton was shocked, but also moved as he watched the two boys. Colby rested his hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

Colby marched over to King Elton. “I’m ready,” he said. 

The guards quickly untied Sam. They grabbed Colby and marched him to Sam’s position, throwing him on his knees in front of the guard. Sam watched him teary eyed. 

“Halt!” yelled King Elton, dismounting his horse. The guards still holding Colby stopped to turn and face the king. He walked up to Sam. 

“You boys are both free to go,” said the king.

“What? Really?” said Sam.

“I’m moved by what I’ve witnessed here today,” said King Elton. “You’ve shown me that true friendship does exist. I was wrong, and I’m sorry.” 

Sam quickly wrapped Colby in his arms, they smiled happily. If there was one bond and brotherhood that could never be broken, it was theirs. They had passed the test and always would, with flying colours.


	3. Soulmate

Sam and Colby were on a very long flight back to LA. They had been away, filming for a secret project, and were eager to get back home. They settled into their seats. Sam laid his head back against the headrest of the seat.

“Dude, I swear to god, if you start whistling, I will slap you,” laughed Colby.

“I can’t help it,” laughed Sam. 

The pilot came over the speaker system in the plane to let them know that LA was calling for bad weather, but that they were still going to try to arrive at LAX at the scheduled time. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and proceeded to text Kat, he told her they were boarded and that they were scheduled to leave soon, followed by an “I Love You” with a heart and kissy emoji.

“Awwww,” said Colby. “Simp.”

“You know it’s impolite to read over someone’s shoulder like that,” laughed Sam.

“Whatever,” laughed Colby. 

Sam and Colby had attempted to get some sleep; it was a very late flight. They had slept most of the way, when the pilot suddenly came over the system again.

“Ladies and Gentleman,” said the pilot. “I just wanted to let you all know that due to weather conditions, we may experience some turbulence upon our descent to LAX, but not to worry, it should be a smooth landing once we reach a lower altitude.”

The announcement had made both of them stir in their sleep, but the major turbulence is what finally jolted them awake. When the pilot said turbulence, he meant it, the plane was shaking all over. Sam and Colby both gripped their arms rests at the same time, accidently grazing each other’s hands at the same time. They looked at each other and quickly pulled away.Suddenly, a weird rattling started coming from the plane, a rattling that didn’t sound at all normal. The plane shook vigorously and the oxygen masks fell down from above them.

The pilot came over the speaker, trying to stay calm, but panic evident in his voice. “Ladies and Gentlemen, this descent may be rockier than expected, please stay calm and assume the appropriate position.” 

Sam and Colby got into the position, the one they had seen a thousand times at the beginning of every airline flight. Colby stole a glance at Sam beside him, as they heard the small cries and panicked voices of the other passengers. 

“Everything is gonna be fine Colby,” said Sam. “We’re gonna be alright.”

Sam didn’t care that he was out of position, he shot his hand out and Colby grasped it tightly. The plane continued to shake as the plane made its descent. 

“Everyone brace for impact!” said the pilot over the speaker, as several panicked screams echoed through the plane.

“I love you Sam!” shouted Colby. 

They squeezed each other’s hands tightly as the plane roughly hit the runway and they were jerked forward. The braced for the impact, but it never came. Sam had his eyes squeezed shut, he slowly opened them and looked up, out his window. He saw the runway stretching for miles and LAX in the distance.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Los Angeles, current time is…” the speaker said. Were they serious!!??

The plane slowed down and came to a slow stop as it reached the terminal. All of the passengers were very shaken up, a few stayed behind to talk to the flight attendants and the pilots to discuss the situation. Sam and Colby, however, like many other people, just wanted off that plane, as soon as possible. 

Sam followed quickly behind Colby, trying to keep up with him as he walked with his bag quickly through the airport. 

“Colby, wait up,” said Sam. Colby didn’t answer, he kept on walking. 

When Sam finally caught up to him, he put his hand on Colby’s shoulder, and Colby turned to face him. 

Sam hesitated. “Did you mean what you said back there?” he asked. “That you loved me?”

Colby looked at him blushing. “Yeah, I did,” said Colby.

Sam smiled lovingly at him. “Who’s simping now?”

“Shut the hell up!” said Colby, as he and Sam made their way towards their baggage. 

Colby now realised what people meant in movies by “famous last words.” He finally had the answer to the question “What would you say in your last moments?” They say people tend to think of their soulmate in their last moments. Before, Colby didn’t believe them, but now, he was starting to think those people were right.


	4. Mark My Words

Sam and Colby were headed back to their house in Colby’s car. They had been at a Merch shoot and it ended up running super late and both boys were super tired. As they pulled up to the gate of the TrapHouse, a young boy, much younger than them, walked out of their driveway, peddling Colby’s new bike beside him. Colby put the car in park and rolled down his window.

“Yo, what the fuck are you doing man?” asked Colby.

“Woah, oh,” said the boy smirking. “You caught me!”

Colby quickly stepped out of the driver’s seat and came around the car as the boy dropped the bike, and took off running. Colby watched him as he fled, picking up the bike.

“Hey! What the fuck!?” said Sam.

Colby whipped around to see two other older guys jump in his car. He saw the one in the back seat wrap his arm around Sam’s neck as the car drove away. He tossed the bike and quickly dashed after the car as it sped away down the street.

“Sam!!!” yelled Colby. 

Colby quickly took out his phone and dialed 911. The cops showed up to their house a few minutes later and Colby explained the situation to them. Corey and Jake listened too.

“Let us know as soon as you hear anything,” said Corey.

“We will,” replied the officer.

Jake and Corey turned towards Colby. 

“You okay man?” asked Jake.

“No,” said Colby.

“They’ll find him,” said Corey. “It was probably just some stupid prank. They’re not gonna hurt him.”

“You don’t know that,” said Colby, as he got up and went to his room, slamming the door. 

Colby didn’t sleep at all that night. He was tossing and turning, worried sick about Sam. About who they were and what they could be doing to Sam, at this very moment. He tried so hard to shake those feelings away, but only the worst case scenarios were on repeat in his head.

Colby jolted awake the next morning to the ringing of his cellphone. He saw the LAPD number come up and quickly answered it. 

Colby brought the phone to his ear. “What happened?” he asked.

The officer that had called Colby met him, Jake and Corey in the lobby of the station when they arrived. He brought them all to the back of the station, to their interrogation room. 

“We tried everything,” said the officer. “He won’t talk; says he doesn’t know anything.”

They all looked at the young boy handcuffed to the table inside the room. The same boy who had tried to steal Colby’s bike. Colby glared daggers at him.

“Let me try talking to him,” said Colby.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said the officer.

“I’m not gonna hurt him,” said Colby. “I just want to talk to him.”

The officer turned to his superior, and explained the request. It was something they didn’t normally do, but decided to allow it since they needed more options anyway. 

“We can only give you five minutes,” said the officer. 

“That’s all I need,” said Colby.

The officer opened the door and Colby stepped into the room. The boy had a scared look on his face when he looked up and saw Colby.

“I’ll be right out here if you need me,” said the officer.

“Thanks,” said Colby.

Colby slowly strode over to the other chair across from the boy and sat down. He crossed his arms and looked directly into the boy’s eyes. 

“Where are your friends?” asked Colby.

“Like I told the officers, I don’t know, honest,” said the boy. “Dude, it was just a joke, the bike was just a distraction. All they wanted was the car.”

“A joke?!” said Colby. “My best friend was in that car. They took him!”

The boy looked at Colby sadly. “I didn’t know that,” he said. “That wasn’t part of the plan. I’m sorry.”

“Do you have any idea where they could’ve gone?” asked Colby sternly.

“No, none,” the boy said. He seemed nervous.

“You’re lying!” said Colby.

“I ain’t no snitch,” said the boy.

Colby set his crossed arms onto the table and leaned towards the boy. He looked him straight in the eyes. Glaring at him intensely. 

“Listen to me very closely,” said Colby. “You know where they are and you don’t want to tell us? Fine! But mark my words, if anything happens to him, I’m coming for you first!”

The young boy gulped nervously. Jake, Corey and the officer all turned towards Colby as he exited the room.

“Oat Mountain Nike Missile Site,” said Colby. 

The officer turned towards his men. “I need everyone on root now,” he shouted.

A few hours later, the officer and his men returned back to the station. They marched in with two more boys in handcuffs and Sam walked in behind them. Colby, Jake and Corey all walked up to him and gave him a bro hug. 

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” asked Colby, pulling away, surveying his best friend all over.

“No, they didn’t,” said Sam. “They threatened to, but I think it was mostly talk. Besides the rope burn, I’m perfectly fine.”

The officer handed Colby his keys and sent the boys on their way. He informed them that the young boys did in fact, mean all bark and no bite. They admitted it was a practical joke and that they were never actually gonna hurt Sam. Joke or not, these boys were in serious trouble and Colby prayed he would never see their faces again. For their sake.


	5. The One and Only Way

A/N SPOILER ALERT!! Potential spoilers for anyone who has not read Paradise Island. All characters, places, etc. belong to Gaby Triana, Sam Golbach and Colby Brock. Decided to do my own adaptation of a moment from the book. IYKYK ;)

“Are you sure you don’t wanna stay over?” asked Georgia. “We have the room.”

“We’re fine, thank you,” said Sam.

“Well, at least eat before you leave,” said Georgia.

“I guess that wouldn’t hurt,” replied Alex. 

“Seriously?” Colby thought.

After they ate, they ended up staying a couple hours more. Colby was seriously over these people and over this house. He just wanted to get back to their Airbnb and enjoy his vacation.

“Hey, dude,” said Sam. “Do you feel that?”

“Feel what?” asked Colby.

“That dizziness,” said Sam.

Colby was concerned. After the dizzy spell Sam had had earlier during lunch, he made sure to keep an extra eye on him. 

“Here dude, sit down,” said Colby. “Have some more water.”

Colby just wanted, no, he needed to leave this house. The whole place just seemed eerie and after the experiences he and Sam had both had while just being at that place for a couple hours, they didn’t wanna stay another minute. 

They had politely said several times that they didn’t want to stay overnight at Belle Estate, but for some reason Georgia and Trey just didn’t understand that. It really started to annoy Colby. They had stayed for lunch, wasn’t that enough??

“We really should be going, right guys?” said Colby, looking towards Alex and Nate.

“Yea, he’s right man,” said Nate to Trey. “We really have to get back, but it was good to see you.”

Finally, they were leaving. Or so Colby thought. On their way out of the estate everyone in the foyer whipped around when they heard a big thud behind them. They all turned to see Sam passed out on the floor of the Belle Estate. Trey went to see if he was okay.

“Don’t touch him!” said Colby, stepping between Trey and his best friend. “Sorry! I mean I got him.” Colby bent down to the ground, helping Sam to his feet, throwing Sam’s arm over his shoulder.

“Oh dear,” said Georgia. “He must’ve had an allergic reaction to something. No worries, if you really must go, he can stay here with us. We’ll take good care of him here. You can come back for him in the morning.”

Fuck no! There was no way Colby was leaving his unconscious best friend alone with these people. Who knows what they would do? 

“I guess there’s no harm in staying one night,” said Colby. 

Did he really have a choice now? But then again, maybe that’s what they had wanted. For him not to have a choice.

“Wonderful,” said Georgia. “I’ll prepare your rooms.”

Georgia strode past Colby and up the stairs. Colby locked eyes with Trey, who gave him a robotic smile. Colby had this weird feeling that somehow, they had made this happen, to force them to stay. To force Colby to stay.

Once their rooms were prepared, Colby gently brought Sam up. He laid him on the bed and put a blanket over him.

“How’s he doing?” said a voice behind Colby. He turned to see Trey standing in the doorway of his and Sam’s room.

“He should be fine,” replied Colby. 

“Good!” said Trey. “I can see you really care about him.” Trey sent Colby a smirk and turned to walk back down the hallway. “Have a good night, Colby.”  
Colby’s fists balled at his sides. Colby didn’t know what they had done, but he knew that one of them had done something to Sam. They knew, the one and only way Colby would agree to stay, was Sam! 

Colby couldn’t believe they would really stoop that low. How dare they use Sam against him like that!?! Did these people have any human decency? Had they actually been so desperate for guests that they would go to the lengths of potentially hurting someone, just to get them to stay? There was no doubt about it now! This house and these people were bad news, and they all needed to get out of here, as soon as possible.


	6. Only For You

Sam and Colby had brought their lady friends and another friend to a clown tunnel in Los Angeles. It was super creepy, and very easy to get lost. Clown graffiti was all over the walls. Colby had to admit, he was a little creeped but not as much as the girls were, but he had to cut them so slack, it was their first time, and they had taken them to a clown tunnel for their very first time exploring.

Colby watched as Sam ran and disappeared down the long tunnel, his glowing XPLR Merch visible in the distance. He ran a little farther.

“Alright Sam, you can come back now,” yelled Colby, his voice echoing. There was no response, only silence. “Sam.”

Colby furrowed his eyebrows, he began walking fast down the direction of the tunnel where Sam had gone, when he heard laughter. It sounded like clown laughter. Colby stopped in his tracks, smirking. “C’mon dude, that’s not funny,” laughed Colby nervously.

Still no response, Colby and the others slowly made their way through the tunnel, when they heard the scream. Sam’s scream. 

“Stay here!” said Colby, turning to Amber, Kat and Andrew. Then he took off, bolting through the tunnel. He could hear the laughter getting louder, and Colby sped up, he soon reached the end of the tunnel. He saw two clowns, one had Sam by the arms and the other, holding a knife. They were so fixed on Sam; they didn’t even notice Colby.

“Let me go!” said Sam. 

The clown in front of Sam was twirling the knife between its fingers, it then brought its arm back, ready to plunge the knife into Sam. Sam closed his eyes braced for the stinging sensation, the pain, but it didn’t come. 

When he opened his eyes, they filled with horror. Colby stood in front of him, the clown’s knife plunged directly into Colby’s stomach. The clown ripped the knife from Colby’s stomach and ran away, the clown holding Sam followed suit. Colby clutched his stomach, looking down as his crew neck became stained with blood. Sam caught Colby as he stumbled and gently laid him on the ground.

“No, no, no, Colby,” said Sam, in tears, holding his best friend’s body. Colby’s breaths were growing short.

Sam quickly removed his sweatshirt and placed it over Colby’s wound, to help stop the bleeding. 

“You’re gonna be fine Colby, just stay with me,” said Sam frantically. Colby struggled to keep his eyes open.

“No, don’t you dare pass out!” said Sam. “Help! Somebody help, please!”

Andrew, Kat and Amber came running, stopping at the end of the tunnel when they saw Sam and Colby. Andrew quickly called an ambulance, as Amber and Kat bent down to help Sam. 

The ambulance was there in minutes. Sam only prayed he had stopped the bleeding enough. Kat took Sam in her arms, hugging him tightly. 

The paramedics had said only one of them could accompany Colby to the hospital, and of course no one was gonna argue with Sam. Andrew, Kat and Amber said they would meet Sam at the hospital. They sped off quickly, Colby had fallen unconscious on the way. When they got to the hospital, they wheeled him off to the ER immediately. 

Sam went to wash his hands, then anxiously waited in the lobby. A nurse and a police officer had come to ask him what happened. He really didn’t feel like talking about it but, he gave them all the info he could.

A few hours later, a doctor came into the lobby. “Sam Golbach?” he asked.

Sam quickly stood up as the doctor came over to him. The doctor stopped in front of him. Sam couldn’t tell what the expression on his face was.

“What?” asked Sam. “What happened?”

The doctor sighed. “Your friend lost a lot of blood,” started the doctor.

Sam looked at him in shock. The doctor then smiled at Sam. “And he’s very lucky that you were there,” explained the doctor, “you stopped the bleeding, just in time.”

Sam let out a huge sigh of relief. “Can I see him?” he asked.

“Of course,” said the doctor. “Right this way.”

They stopped in front of the hospital room and Sam saw Colby in the bed, a giant bandage wrapped around his stomach and waist. He winced as he tried to sit up, seeing Sam walk in. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” said the doctor, leaving the room and heading down the hall. 

Colby smiled at Sam as he walked over to his bed. Sam gently rested his hand on Colby’s shoulder, smiling at him. He gave Colby a big hug, then pulled away, crossing his arms.

“What are we gonna do with you?” asked Sam, laughing.

“What do you mean?” asked Colby.

“Always willing to put your life on the line,” explained Sam.

Colby smiled widely at him. “Only for you,” he replied. 

Sam smiled at him lovingly. “Thank you, for back there,” said Sam.

Colby offered Sam his hand, and he clasped his with Colby’s. “Hey, Sam,” he said.

“Yes,” replied Sam.

“Make me a promise?” asked Colby.

“Anything,” said Sam.

“No more clowns,” said Colby, wincing slightly.

Sam laughed. “You got it,” he responded.


	7. Newfound Strength

TW: Attempted sexual assault

Every year Sam, Colby and their Kansas friends Nate Hardy and Alex Lorei do a boys trip together. After Kauai in 2019 didn’t go exactly as planned, they were determined to make this one the best yet. And the perfect place to do that? Vegas! They wanted to have the time of their lives and in Vegas, the party never stops!

It was late, very late, when Colby decided to take a walk and get some air. He left the hotel room and began walking down the street.

“Colby, wait up!” said Sam.

Colby stopped to wait up for his best friend. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m not letting go walking alone at 4am dumbass,” laughed Sam.

“I can handle myself,” said Colby. 

“You can’t be too careful,” said Sam.

The boys weren’t too far from the hotel; they hadn’t been walking long when they felt like they were being watched. Colby risked a glance behind them, and noticed what looked like two men in masks quickly walking towards them. It’s possible they were like them, just out walking, masks weren’t alarming in this day and age. Colby kept a close eye on the men, and noticed they took all the same turns and paths as him and Sam, and they seemed to speed up with every turn. 

“Dude, I think we’re being followed,” Colby whispered to Sam.

Sam stole a glance behind them and saw the two men presumably following them. Sam and Colby decided to speed up. When they did, the men started jogging towards them, they turned a corner quickly and came to a dead end. Perfect! Way to pay attention to which way they were going. Luckily, they could see their massive hotel in the distance. They looked behind them and saw that the two men had disappeared. 

“Think we lost them,” said Sam.

“You boys lost?” asked a man. 

Sam and Colby whipped around and came face to face with one of the men who was following them, they recognized the mask.

“Uh no,” said Colby calmly. “We’re alright thank you.”

“Are you sure?” said the other man, who came up behind them. “It’s very easy to get lost in these parts, especially at night.”

“Yea, we’re fine,” said Sam. “We’ll just be on our way.”

“Not so fast!” said the man in front of them, brandishing a knife.

“Whoa, whoa,” said Colby, raising his hands defensively. Sam did the same.

“Wallets now!” said the man. Sam and Colby looked behind them, the other man was also brandishing a knife.

“We don’t have our wallets,” replied Sam. “We left them at our hotel.”

“That’s a load of crap,” said the other man. 

“You don’t mind if we check then, do you?” said the first man.

Sam eyed Colby, and watched as the man behind them came up in front of Colby, putting his blade to Colby’s neck.

“Don’t move,” he said threateningly. 

The first man walked up to Sam, and put his knife in his pocket, preparing to frisk Sam. 

“Don’t touch him!” said Colby. 

“Shut up!” said the man, pushing the blade harder against Colby’s neck.

Sam was frozen as the first man patted him down, finding nothing but his cellphone in his pocket, which the man pocketed. When the man was done frisking Sam, he looked at him with an evil grin. He took out his knife and slid it down Sam’s face.

“Hey Gus,” said the man in front of Sam. “This one is kinda pretty.” He smirked evilly. “I think we should have some fun.”

“Leave him alone!!!” shouted Colby, attempting to make a move. The other man, Gus, grabbed Colby and restrained him.

“Shut him up!” said the first man.

“Get your hands off of h-” shouted Colby as Gus clamped his big hand over Colby’s mouth. 

The first man pushed Sam up against the wall, pinning his arms above him and covering his mouth, preventing him from screaming. Colby shouted against the other man’s hand, but all that came out were muffled screams.

“Now listen here,” said the man pinning Sam. “I’m gonna remove my hand from your mouth. You say or try anything, and Gus over there, is gonna paint the streets with your friend’s blood.”

The man took his hand away from Sam’s mouth. Sam remained quiet, turning his head away from the man and shutting his eyes tightly, his arms still pinned above him.

“It’s okay pretty boy,” said the man, caressing Sam’s cheek with his free hand. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m gonna make you feel really good.”

Sam flinched under his touch. The man’s hand hovered over the hem of Sam’s jeans, soon popping open his button and pulling down his zipper. 

“I said GET! YOUR HANDS! OFF OF HIM!!” screamed Colby, charging towards the man holding Sam. Sam noticed the other man knocked out cold on the ground. 

Colby didn’t know if it was the adrenaline, the fear, whatever, but Colby had this man on the ground in two seconds flat, even though he was twice Colby’s size.

Colby repeatedly punched the man in the face. His fist came down hard, and then he stood up as he heard Sam call his name. Colby quickly rushed to Sam’s side. He grabbed Sam’s shoulders, and looked him right in the eyes.

“Sam, are you okay?” asked Colby. “Did he?”

“No, he didn’t,” said Sam. “I’m fine, just really shaken up.”

Colby quickly reached into the first man’s pocket, returning Sam’s phone. He then took out his own and called the police. The two men were bandaged and taken into custody. Colby’s bruised hand was bandaged from the punches. 

The officers took a statement from each of the boys. Nate and Alex had also come to meet them. They felt their odds were better with four. When they reached the hotel, Colby turned to Sam, who was still very much in shock. 

“If you hadn’t been there,” said Sam.

“You mean if I hadn’t decided to go for a walk,” said Colby.

“That’s not what I mean,” said Sam. “I meant, thank you.”

Colby sent him a gentle smile and a nod. “You sure you’re gonna be okay?” he asked.

“I’m sure I will be, eventually,” said Sam. “By the way, how the hell did you even take them down?” asked Sam. “You were like a superhuman.”

“I can’t really explain it,” said Colby. “I don’t know if it was adrenaline or what. But when he grabbed you and shoved you up against that wall, it was like something inside me snapped. Like a newfound strength.”

Sam smiled. He understood what Colby meant. He had found himself in the same situation a couple times. You’d be surprised what strength you find inside yourself, especially when it comes to someone you care about.


	8. Nobody Hurts You

It was a typical Friday night in Los Angeles. Sam and Colby had been invited to a massive party at one of their friends’ houses. The night was going really well, that is until another influencer Bryson and his squad showed up. Their friend and Bryson were also friends, so it was no surprise when he showed up, already super wasted. He and Colby had a bad history so they did their best to avoid him and avoid confrontation. The last thing they wanted to do was make a scene in front of everyone. Bryson however, didn’t feel the same way.

“Colby Brock,” said Bryson, walking up to them, clearly drunk. “Long-time no see.”

“It was like that on purpose,” said Colby to Sam under his breath.

“C’mon bro, don’t be like that,” said Bryson. “Let’s just have a good time. It’s a party after all.”

“Nah man, we were heading out anyway,” said Colby, getting up and heading towards the door. Sam followed behind him.

“This little bitch is scared of me,” said Bryson to his friends, they all started to laugh.

Colby stopped in his tracks and Sam saw him ball his fists. “Colby don’t,” said Sam. “He’s drunk, just ignore him.”

It took everything in Colby to not punch him in the face, right then and there. Colby unballed his fists and turned back around to Bryson, who was still laughing. Colby smirked at him and spoke up. 

“Do your friends know about San Jose?” asked Colby. 

Bryson’s smile disappeared. “You promised you’d never say anything about that?” said Bryson angrily.

“Dude, what’s he talking about?” asked one of Bryson’s friends.

“Oh I won’t, but you can ask his roommates,” laughed Colby. “It’s quite juicy.” He turned once more and headed towards the door. 

“Fuck you, Brock!!” he heard Bryson yell behind him. Colby smirked as he and Sam made their way out.

The next night, Sam had decided to go out and pick up a few groceries for the house. He had left the cart back in the store, thinking he’d be able to carry everything on his own. The box of White Claw in his arms suddenly began sliding, but he didn’t have enough hands to catch it. He thought for sure the cans inside would burst, but lucky for him, someone caught it before it hit the ground. Unlucky for him, that person, was Bryson.

Bryson looked up at Sam. “Don’t wanna lose that,” he laughed.

“Thanks,” said Sam.

“Don’t sweat it man,” said Bryson. 

Sam could’ve cut the awkward with a knife. Bryson walked with him back to his car, and set the box at his feet when they reached his trunk. Sam set the rest of the stuff down and stuck his hand out to shake Bryson’s.

“Thanks again, man,” said Sam.

“Hey, it’s no problem,” said Bryson, shaking his hand. “I also wanted to say sorry for how I behaved last night. I get crazy when I’m drunk.”

“I appreciate that,” said Sam. “But it’s really not me you have to apologize to.”

“Yea dude, you’re so right,” replied Bryson. “It’s not you I have a problem with, it’s Colby. So you can thank him…for what’s about to happen next.”

Bryson looked around at the empty parking lot and Sam watched as several of Bryson’s friends came up behind him. Sam attempted to flee to the driver side of his car, but they all blocked his path.

“You’re not going anywhere,” said Bryson, as several of his friends grabbed Sam by the arms. “You’re gonna help me send Colby a message.”

Sam tried to scream, but they used their hands to cover his mouth and brought him to an isolated spot behind the building. They shoved him roughly into the wall, and he fell to the ground.

They all began punching and kicking Sam, beating him to death. After a few minutes, Bryson and his friends stopped as Sam was gasping for air, and spitting blood from his mouth. Bryson bent down to his eye level and grasped Sam’s blond locks in his hand, forcing him to look up.

“You’re gonna make sure Brock knows,” started Bryson, “that this is what happens when he messes with me, and that he’s never gonna do it again.”

Bryson then smashed Sam’s head into the ground, Sam groaning in pain as he did. Bryson stood up and he and his friends made their way back to their car, leaving Sam on the cold pavement. He heard their tires as they drove away. Sam hurt all over. He didn’t want to move, but he forced himself to, reaching for the phone in his pocket. He took out his phone and his shaky fingers put in Colby’s number. 

Colby was sitting on his bed when his phone rang beside him. He saw Sam’s number come up and answered it.

“Hey dude, what’s up?” said Colby.

“Colby…,” said Sam. 

Colby could tell something was wrong. “Dude what’s wrong?” he asked. “Are you okay?”

“No,” said Sam weakly. “I need you to come get me, hurry Colby please.”

“Okay,” said Colby worried. “I’m leaving right now. I’m on my way. Just don’t move.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” winced Sam, as Colby hung up.

Colby quickly hurried down the stairs of the Trap House, grabbing his car keys.

“Dude, what’s your rush?” asked Corey.

“It’s Sam,” said Colby. “He called me. He sounded like he was hurt.”

“Hurt?” said Corey. “From what?”

“I don’t know,” said Colby. “But I need to get to him, fast.”

“Jake and I will come too,” said Corey, as they all rushed out the front door. They piled into Colby’s car and quickly made their way to Sam’s location. They pulled into the parking lot of the store, it was very empty because the store was closing soon. They found Sam’s car and saw the groceries by his trunk, but no sign of him. Colby pulled into one of the empty parking spots and all three of them got out of his car. They frantically looked around for Sam.

“Sam!?” yelled Colby. “Sam!?”

There was no response. Colby quickly took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sam’s number. He could hear the ringing of Sam’s phone, and they quickly followed the sound. They walked around to a dark and deserted side of the store and stopped in their tracks when they saw Sam hunched over, clutching his side and bleeding. 

“Dude! Oh My God!” said Colby, quickly rushing to his side. He slowly and gently helped Sam to his feet. He threw Sam’s arm around him to help him walk. “What happened?”

“Bryson happened,” said Sam weakly.

“Wait, Bryson did this to you?” asked Colby. “He jumped you?”

“He said he wanted to send you a message,” replied Sam, wincing.

“Sam, bro, I’m so sorry,” said Colby.

“Don’t be,” said Sam. “He’s a dick.”

Colby was infuriated. All three of them quickly helped Sam back to his car. 

“Jake, Corey,” started Colby. “Take Sam back with you guys.”

“Where are you going?” asked Jake, as he watched Colby get into his car. 

“Don’t worry about it,” said Colby, slamming his car door as he got in. 

Jake, Corey and Sam all listened as Colby’s tires screeched as he left the parking lot and zoomed down the street. 

Colby pulled up to Bryson’s house and a full party was in swing. He quickly parked his car on the side of the road and quickly made his way up to the front door. He rapped on it hard. When someone answered the door, he barged into the house. 

“Yo, who invited this dude?” yelled the guy who answered the door. 

A bunch of people looked towards Colby, he didn’t know most of them but he didn’t care, he was here for one person and one person only. Colby locked eyes with one of Bryson’s friends and quickly strode up to him, the friend backing away as he did.

“Where’s Bryson?!” said Colby enraged.

“Chill dude, he’s out back,” said the friend.

Colby made his way to the sliding glass door leading to the backyard. He spotted Bryson standing by the pool with a bunch of other people. When Bryson made eye contact with Colby, he smirked and nodded at him. Colby didn’t waste any time; he didn’t care how many people saw. He marched right up to Bryson, and punched him square in the face, knocking him to the ground. Bryson stood up and went to punch Colby back, but Colby was enraged. There was no holding him back. 

No one had even bothered to try to stop the fight that broke out. Most were too drunk to care. They all just stood by and chanted, as they watched the two boys try and pound the shit out of each other. Colby however, got the upper hand. He grasped Bryson by his collar and looked into the eyes of his bloodied and bruised face as Bryson smirked at him.

“You’re a fucking coward!” shouted Colby. “If you have a problem with me, you take it out on me, not my friends you pussy!!! If you ever lay a fucking finger on Sam again, I will ruin you, in more ways than one, you son of a bitch! You know I can, and you know I will!!”

“I didn’t even hit him that hard,” laughed Bryson. Colby gave him an uppercut right to the face and everyone around them winced as Bryson landed on his back on the grass.

“Remember who the fuck you’re dealing with!” said Colby. He quickly headed for the door as everyone else crowded around Bryson to see if he was okay.

Colby gripped his steering wheel the whole way home, his hands still bloody from the fight. Colby quickly stepped in the front door and went to wash the blood off of his hands. He then found Sam, laying on the couch in the living room. He had bandages and stitches on several parts of his body, and had a pack of ice against his head.

“Hey Colby,” winced Sam as he tried to sit up. “Did you find Bryson?”

“Oh I found him,” said Colby, sitting down next to Sam. “And I promise, he’s never gonna touch you again.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” said Sam.

“I did,” said Colby. “Nobody hurts you. Not while I’m around. Never again.”

Sam held out his hand as Colby clasped it with his. “What did you do exactly?” asked Sam.

“Would you believe we had a friendly chat?” laughed Colby.

“Not even a little,” laughed Sam.


	9. Irreplaceable

Sam left to go to his photoshoot. He was meeting a professional photographer all the way on the other side of LA. They ended up having to switch locations last minute because the California Wildfires were raging out of control in most locations that they normally went to.

“I should be back in a couple hours,” said Sam.

“Have fun, Calvin Klein,” shouted Colby from his position on the couch.

“Fuck off,” laughed Sam as he stepped out the door. 

Colby was watching TV with Jake and Corey in their living room. They had been following the fires since they started. It was terrible how many people, influencers and even celebrities had lost their homes or had to be evacuated. It was already blistering hot every minute of every day in LA, and the fires made it even worse. The air was smoky constantly. 

Jake and Colby decided to go for a swim seeing as it was basically 1000 degrees in their house. They had been in the water about an hour when Corey came rushing out to them. 

“Guys, come inside, you need to see this,” shouted Corey.

“What?” asked Jake.

“Hurry up,” said Corey.

Jake and Colby grabbed their towels and followed Corey into the living room. They watched the developing news story and the emergency evacuation notice for their part of LA. All residents within a fifty-mile radius must evacuate within the next 24 hours. 

“What do we do?” asked Jake.

“Obviously start packing,” said Colby. 

They all quickly rushed to start packing as many essentials as they could. Luckily, they had been a little prepared, knowing there was a possibility this could happen. Colby pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sam’s number. It went to voicemail. He was most likely still at his photoshoot, hopefully he had found some way to hear about the mandatory evacuation. Colby quickly packed a bag for himself, then packed one for Sam, in case he wasn’t allowed to come back to the house.

They all piled into their cars, waved each other goodbye and drove to the main roads. They met several cops and firefighters along the way who gave them instructions on where to go. There was an emergency shelter in another part of LA for people who had to evacuate. It wasn’t a very dry part of the city, so if the fire did hit there, they’d likely be able to get that one under control pretty fast. 

Colby was driving quickly but carefully. Once he got to the main road his eyes went wide when he saw black smoke across the sky, and fire along the mountain ridges. There were multiple helicopters circling the area. Damn, it really was bad. 

Colby’s phone began to ring; he saw Sam’s number pop up. He quickly switched to Bluetooth and answered the call.

“Sam, you there?” asked Colby.

“Yeah, I’m here,” replied Sam. He sounded panicked.

“Sam, did you evacuate?” asked Colby.

“Yeah, I’m trying to,” said Sam, his voice shaky. “We saw it over the ridge, it wasn’t close so we didn’t worry. But turns out it was creeping up the mountain behind us and now, it’s fucking close bro.”

Colby’s heart dropped. He needed to stay calm, for Sam. “You’ll be fine Sam,” he said. 

“Colby, I’m surrounded by flames,” said Sam. “I don’t know if I’m gonna make it.”

“You’re gonna make it Sam,” said Colby. “Just don’t stop driving.”

“I’m going as fast as I can,” said Sam. “Fuck, Colby I can feel the heat from inside my car.”

“Don’t panic, just focus on my voice okay,” said Colby. 

“I’m gonna lose the signal soon,” said Sam. “But Colby, in case I don’t make it, I want you to know-,”

“You’re gonna make it Sam,” said Colby worried. “Don’t talk like that.”

“I know bro,” said Sam more calmly, “but just in case.”

“I know Sam,” said Colby. “Me too.”

Colby heard the static and the beeping as his phone lost the connection, meaning Sam had lost the signal.

Colby wanted to turn back, he wanted to go to Sam, but he knew that’s not what Sam would’ve wanted. He would’ve wanted Colby to be safe. So now all Colby could do was pray. Pray that Sam had enough gas to make it out alive.

“Screw it!!!” said Colby, as he pulled a U-turn on the road. His tires screeched as he sped off in the opposite direction. He saw the cops outside his car signaling him to turn around, but he wasn’t going anywhere without his best friend.

Colby’s phone rang once again. He answered. It was Jake, who had been driving behind him. 

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing!?” asked Jake frantically.

“I’m going to get Sam!” said Colby.

“Dude, you’ll never make it!” said Jake, hating to state the obvious.

“I’ll make it!” said Colby. “I have to!” Colby quickly hung up. He needed to focus on the road. 

He drove as fast as he could, he saw in his rear-view mirror that several cop cars were following him. Good! He’d lead them right to Sam, they’d be able to help. Luckily Colby had also done a photoshoot at that location and knew exactly how to get there. Colby knew he was breaking several laws with how fast he was going. He had lost the cop cars a while back, they probably couldn’t risk going any further. Probably a smart move on their part. Colby tried to drive as carefully but quickly as possible, as black smoke enveloped his windshield, causing low visibility. Colby wiped his head as he began sweating, driving past the flames.

He squinted his eyes, seeing the outline of something on the side of the road. It was a car. Sam’s car! Colby screeched to a stop, he saw Sam frantically trying to restart his car as the flames crept up the street around him. Colby honked his horn. Sam looked up and saw his best friend’s car. Colby quickly got out of his car, shielding his eyes. Sam got out of his, following Colby’s actions.

“Colby!” coughed Sam. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to get my best friend!” said Colby. 

They helped each other to Colby’s car and quickly got in. Colby turned the key and sped off through the smoke. 

“What happened?” asked Colby.

“I think my battery died,” said Sam, still coughing. “Great timing!”

“Fuck, good thing I came,” laughed Colby. 

Sam gave him a small smile. “How far do we have to go?” asked Sam, looking at the flames behind them as Colby drove.

“Not far,” said Colby. Colby suddenly heard a small beeping, his gas tank almost empty.

“Fuck!” said Colby. 

“What now?” asked Sam.

Colby hesitated. “I think we both know,” said Colby, glancing at Sam.

Sam let out a deep breath. “At least, we’ll be together,” said Sam.

“Yea,” said Colby.

Just then Colby’s car stopped completely, his gas tank now on empty. They looked behind them as the flames crept up fast. 

“We could make a run for it?” said Colby.

“We’d die from smoke inhalation instantly,” said Sam.

“True,” said Colby.

“I know this is selfish, but I really wished you hadn’t come,” said Sam. “But I’m really glad you decided to.” Sam smiled.

“I wasn’t gonna leave you,” said Colby. “Not this time.”

Colby put out his hand towards Sam, who grasped it tightly. Leaning back in their seats and closing their eyes, thinking about their life, how good it had been. How it could truly be taken, at any moment. 

They suddenly heard whirring and jolted up as water landed on top of Colby’s car. Several helicopters had come to help control the fire, one hovering in the air, releasing a rope ladder down. A firefighter quickly climbed down and ushered the boys out of the car, giving them oxygen masks as one by one, they made their way up to the helicopter.

Once them and the firefighter were aboard, they flew off in the opposite direction away from the flames.

“You boys are crazy, but also very lucky you have friends who are good with directions,” said the firefighter.

It was a long helicopter ride to the shelter on the other side of California. The helicopter landed a few minutes away, in a spot with several cops and paramedics. They gave the boys a once over and then escorted them to the evacuation shelter.

When they arrived, they went to a check in, a lady added their names to a list. They asked if there was a Jake Webber and Corey Scherer on the list. She quickly went through her computer and found their names. Sam and Colby made their way through the shelter, there were a lot of people and several different stations.

“Hey dumbasses!” a voice shouted behind them. Sam and Colby turned around to see Jake and Corey. They quickly rushed to each other, hugging each other tightly. 

“Go to see you, bro,” said Corey to Sam.

“You too brother,” replied Sam.

“Colby Brock,” laughed Jake. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“I know I am!” said Colby smiling at Sam beside him.

“He wasn’t gonna let Sam die alone,” joked Corey.

“I wasn’t gonna let him die at all,” said Colby. 

Colby knew he had been stupid. He knew the rules. He had heard them at every fire safety ever. Ever since he was a kid. Everyone always said if there’s a fire to never go back for anything, because materialistic things can be replaced. But Sam? Sam was irreplaceable.


	10. Fight For You

Maybe if Elton had decided not to stop at the stop sign, they would’ve gotten out. But he stopped, and a bunch of guys came running towards their car, throwing the doors open and drawing guns. Sam, Colby, Corey and Elton were forced onto the ground, hands behind their heads. The last thing Colby remembered seeing before he blacked out, was the guy behind Sam hitting him over the head with the gun and watching him collapse.

When Colby’s eyes fluttered open, he was in a new location. He tried to move, but his hands and feet were tied, he also had a gag over his mouth. Colby’s head was fuzzy but it started coming back to him.

They had been exploring an abandoned city, just looking around when they saw gun shots in the wall and a random guy had pointed them towards a house, with a bunch of milk cartons. All containing photos of missing persons. He remembered they heard whistling and decided to flee when things just got too creepy. They got into the car and drove away, guess they didn’t drive fast enough.

Colby looked across from him and saw Corey and Elton in the same position as him, they were still unconscious, as well as Sam, who was beside Colby, a couple feet away. Colby saw the sticky red in his blond hair where he had been hit with the gun. Colby attempted to stand, but his knees gave out as soon as he tried. He heard groaning beside him as Sam stirred away, startling himself when he saw where he was, but instantly calming when he met Colby’s eyes. Sam gave Colby a nod of approval to say that he was okay, when Corey and Elton jolted awake as well. All of them tried to make any sense of where they were, when they suddenly heard someone coming towards them.

They recognized one of the guys as the one that had ambushed them in their car. Both guys smirked at them evilly. They had been hunted, set up. They had fallen directly into the trap that had been set for them and now, who knows what these people would do to them. 

“So, who’s first?” asked the first guy. He laughed. “Obviously, you’re not gonna answer, so we’ll choose.”

The guy scanned around the area, surveying and observing them all, his eyes stopping and staring into Sam’s scared ones. 

“Perfect,” said the guy evilly. 

Sam tried to scoot away as the guy walked quickly towards him. He hadn’t seen Colby get to his feet, and the guy was instantly knocked to the ground as Colby ran his body into him, stumbling as he did. 

The guys friend quickly grabbed Colby by the neck, throwing him against the wall and putting a knife against his throat. 

“This one’s a fighter,” he said. “I say we start with him instead.”

“Works for me,” said the other guy, getting up and wiping himself off. He walked over to where Colby was being held and slapped him across the face. “You’re gonna pay for that.”

They grabbed Colby by the collar of his shirt and dragged him off, away from everyone else. Colby quickly glanced at Sam as he was dragged off, muffled screams of protest coming from his friends as they took him away. 

They brought Colby to an open area of the house, there were several guys wearing masks and a camera was set up. It was Elton’s camera. They dropped Colby to his knees in view of the camera. They removed his gag and snapped a photo of him. They began untying him.

“Remember what’s at stake if you try anything,” said the guy untying him. 

Colby quickly stood up when he was untied and he was surrounded by a circle of people. One of the two guys who had dragged him here, stepped up into the middle of the circle a few feet away from Colby. He looked way older than Colby and was way more built. 

“Where are my manners,” he said smirking. “Name’s Bryat.”

“What the hell is this?” asked Colby.

“You’re gonna fight for your life,” said Bryat. “You win, you go free. You lose, you go up on my trophy wall. You know the one with all the milk cartons that you were admiring earlier. Then we get one of your other friends, and do it all over again.”

“So what,” said Colby. “This is just all some kind of sick game? For sport? What’s the point?”

“Cause it’s fun,” replied Bryat. “And maybe I just like to show off. Prove to people how strong I am.”

“I have a better idea,” said Colby. 

There were a bunch of “oohs” coming from all the guys around him. Bryat looked at him curiously.

“You know, I like you,” said Bryat. “Most people who get this far, end up begging for their pathetic little lives, but you, you’ve got fight. You’re fearless.”

Colby stared at him in silence. Was this guy really complimenting him?

“Okay,” said Bryat. “I’m listening.”

“If I win, you let all of my friends go,” said Colby.

“That’s not how it works,” explained Bryat. “I need to add to my wall, sentiment you know.”

“You let all my friends go, and put me on your trophy wall,” finished Colby.

Bryat stared at him intrigued. “Interesting,” he said. 

He then gestured for another guy to come to him. He whispered something in the guy’s ear, but Colby couldn’t hear what he said. The other guy suddenly left the room and a few minutes later came back.

“Let me make you a counter offer,” said Bryat. “Because I like you, I’ve just let two of your friends go. Blondie however, is still back there.” He pointed to the area behind Colby. “You win, I let you all walk free, no questions asked, no catch. But if I win, I put both of you on my trophy wall.”

Bryat came closer to Colby so that they were at eye level, but Colby didn’t back away, he looked the guy straight in the eye. Considering his offer. 

“Deal!” said Colby.

There were several chants and cheers from all the guys in the circle. Bryat squared up with Colby. Colby tried to catch him off guard, but it didn’t work. As soon as Colby made a move, Bryat had him in a chokehold, and threw him to the ground. This guy had clearly done this a hundred times. As Colby attempted to stand he was met with a fist to his face. Colby quickly spit out the blood compiling in his mouth and stood up, Bryat smirking as he did. Colby tried everything, but every time he attempted to hit this guy, he was too fast. Colby received punch, after punch, after punch. He knew he was no match for this guy, but he wasn’t giving up. As long as he could still walk, still breathe, he would fight, to the last minute. Bryat looked at his bloodied face and laughed. 

“You don’t give up, do you?” asked Bryat. “You think blondie will cry when I take his photo? I love it when they cry.” 

Colby stumbled. He wobbled and struggled to stand. Bryat sent him an uppercut and Colby fell to the ground as Bryat strode over to him.

He began to taunt Colby as he stood over him. “Tell me, what do you think he’ll like better?” Bryat asked. “The gun or the knife? Fast or slow?” 

Colby stared up at Bryat blank faced as Bryat bent down close to his ear, Colby groaning in pain as he kicked him in the side. 

“No one’s ever beaten me,” said Bryat into Colby’s ear. He stood back up. “No one’s even come close! But then again, no one’s ever fought for themselves and someone else at the same time. That wastes valuable strength that they could be using for themselves, but I guess you’re just a fool.” Colby heard the crack of his own ribs as Bryat kept kicking. 

“If you behave,” Bryat continued, “maybe I’ll even let you watch him beg for mercy before I kill you.”

Bryat then brought his fist back to deliver the finishing blow, when Colby caught his fist, stopping it mid-air. Colby twisted Bryat’s arm, and his head snapped to the side as it was met with Colby’s other fist. Colby used his leg to sweep Bryat’s legs out from underneath him. Colby stood, and grabbed him by the collar, delivering several punches to his face. Bryat’s hand shot out and wrapped around Colby’s neck. The crowd of other guys parted as he pushed Colby back and pinned him to the wall. Colby delivered a head butt then brought his knee up into Bryat’s groin, he stumbled back as Colby delivered another powerful punch. Bryat’s head snapping from side to side, as Colby delivered several punches to his face, before finally the guy fell to the ground with a thud. 

Bryat turned on his elbows to spit out some blood, and out of Colby’s view, grabbed a knife from his pocket. He stood up, his back to Colby, and turned to plunge the knife into Colby’s stomach but stopped with a gasp as a broken piece of debris was plunged into his own stomach. Colby looked at Bryat, his eyes and mouth were wide as he began to bleed. 

“No one likes a cheater!” said Colby, looking into Bryat’s eyes intensely, and pushing the broken debris further into his stomach. “And for the record, he doesn’t waste my strength; he gives me more!” 

Colby ripped the piece of debris from Bryat’s stomach. He stumbled back as his friends caught him. Colby threw the bloody and broken piece of debris to the side and collapsed to his knees. Police suddenly barged in the door behind him. 

“Police! On the ground, hands behind your head now!!” one of the officers shouted. 

Colby sat on the back of the ambulance, wrapped in a blanket, a paramedic giving him first aid as Elton and Corey gave a statement to the police. He watched as all of the guys were arrested. The one guy that he fought, Bryat, was wheeled out on a stretcher, unconscious. Colby could see the blood from his wound seeping through his clothes and shuddered as he was rolled by.

Sam came over to the ambulance where Colby was sitting, also wrapped in a blanket. Colby locked eyes with him as Sam approached. He stopped in front Colby, seeing the bruises and blood all over him. Sam rested his hand gently on Colby’s cheek. 

“Jesus Colby,” said Sam sadly. “What did they do to you?”

“They told me to fight for you,” replied Colby, wincing. “So I did. I will always…fight for you.”

Sam’s eyes filled with tears as he wrapped Colby in his arms, the brunette returning the hug, tears streaming down his face. They clutched the back of each other’s shirts tightly, keeping each other close. The trauma that they had experienced tonight would definitely linger, maybe forever. But at least, they would all be there to help each other get through it, together.


	11. The Truth Lies Buried

Sam and Colby were filming their newest series. They had decided to try treasure hunting when a man named Brent Underwood had reached out to them, asking if they were interested in visiting an abandoned town called Cerro Gordo. Sam and Colby were always looking for new things to do on their channel, so this was an opportunity they definitely weren’t going to pass up, they decided to bring Jake and Corey along as well. Brent had given them the full tour and had explained to them that there was millions of dollars’ worth of silver possibly hidden at Cerro Gordo. 

Of course, Sam and Colby never in a thousand years thought they would ever have a chance of finding it, so they just decided to enjoy the experience instead. They had just got done exploring a mine, when Brent left them for the night. He had told them to be careful and to not go down any mine shafts or tunnels without him. But of course, knowing these boys, when you told them not to do something, they did the opposite. The four of them decided to split up, Sam and Colby went one way and Jake and Corey went the other. Sam and Colby had found a shaft and were curious to see what was down there. 

Sam and Colby carefully made their way down the shaft, it was a good 50ft down, but hey, they were explorers. They ventured far into the mine, brushing up against the wall as the path got narrower, to the point where loose rocks were coming out. They continued walking and suddenly came to three tunnels.

“Woah dude!” asked Sam.

“I know,” said Colby. “C’mon.”

“I don’t know if we should go without Brent,” explained Sam. 

“Dude, it’ll be fine,” said Colby. “We’ve already come this far.” Colby stepped towards the tunnels, and Sam followed. 

“Which one?” said Sam.

“We could try all of them?” said Colby. “We can cut it if there’s nothing interesting.”

“Works for me,” said Sam.

Sam and Colby had tried the two tunnels on the ends first, both having been dead ends. Colby assumed the middle tunnel would be the same, but they decided to give it a try anyway. They slowly made their way down the tunnel, as the light from their flashlights created a massive glare on the walls of the tunnel. 

“Dude, this place is so cool!” said Sam, holding the camera.

“Agreed!” said Colby, shining his flashlight on the wall. Colby was feeling a certain spot on the tunnel wall. He handed his flashlight to Sam. “Hold this for a second.”

“What are you doing?” asked Sam. 

“There’s something here,” explained Colby.

“How do you know?” asked Sam.

“Call it explorer instinct,” said Colby. Sam watched as Colby grabbed their pick axe and brought it down on the loose rocks.

“Dude, you’re gonna cause a cave in,” said Sam, the camera fixed intensely on his best friend watching as he created a hole big enough to look through.

“Colby the coal miner!” laughed Sam.

“Shut up!” laughed Colby to the camera. He shined his light in and noticed it was brighter than usual. A bright blackish grey and shiny colour illuminating in front of him. “Holy shit dude. Look at this.”

Sam switched places with Colby, pointing the camera through the hole. “Wait?” said Sam. “Is that?”

“Dude, we found it. The vein!” said Colby.

“There’s no way!” said Sam excitedly. “Did we seriously just find millions of dollars’ worth of silver?”

“What do we do?” asked Colby happily.

“Let’s go tell Brent!” said Sam.

“Help me cover this hole back up first,” said Colby. 

Sam and Colby quickly piled many rocks to cover the hole, they made sure to memorize certain markings so they knew where it was, then quickly made their way back through the tunnels trying to contain their excitement. They climbed the ladder back up to the entrance and found Jake and Corey back at the main entrance. They explained the situation to them and quickly made their way back to the house where Brent was staying with Corey and Jake far behind, Sam had the camera pointed at Colby as he gave a recap of what they were doing and what they had found.

When they reached the house, they stepped through the front door and didn’t see Brent. They then heard talking on the other side of one of the doors. It was locked from the other side, Sam had the camera still pointed. 

“Brent?” said Sam.

Brent slightly opened the door, his head peeking out. “Sam! Colby!” said Brent, surprised.

“We think we found it!” said Colby. “The vein.”

“Wait? Really?” asked Brent.

“Yes!” said Sam.

“Do you think you could take me to it?” asked Brent.

“Sure,” said Sam.

“Great!” said Brent. 

Brent’s voice was shaky and Colby could tell he was nervous. He had thought this guy was a little off ever since they had arrived. 

“Brent, is everything okay?” asked Colby.

Another older man stepped out from behind Brent, a shotgun in his hand. He raised it as all four boys scattered, the camera dropping as Sam dove.

“They’re just boys, Robert!” said Brent, attempting to stop the other guy. But Robert quickly pushed Brent away, pushing past him and chasing after the boys.

The boys quickly rushed out of the house. They ran in all directions as gunshots rang out. Colby was the last one out as he was pinned to the ground by the older man. 

“Colby!” screamed Sam, stopping in his tracks.

“Go Sam! Go!” shouted Colby. Sam met Colby’s gaze as he reluctantly made a run for it. 

“He’s all we need!” said Robert, pinning a squirming Colby. “Find the other three and kill them!” 

Brent hesitated but quickly took a revolver from his belt and turned to find the other three boys. 

“Brent, please!” shouted Colby.

“Shut up!” said Robert, knocking Colby out. 

“They’re here for a video, that’s it,” said Brent. “They won’t want any of the silver.”

“Good, then more for us,” said Robert. “But we can’t let them tell another soul.”

Brent stopped in his tracks and glanced back at Colby before continuing on his way. He cautiously looked around, his revolver in his hand. He then saw Jake and Corey attempting to flee. He bolted after them, and the two boys stopped when they came to a cliff. They turned around to face Brent. He slowly approached them as Sam came up behind him snatching his gun and pointing it straight at Brent. He joined Corey and Jake. 

“Hands up! Now!” said Sam.

Brent slowly raised his hands. “I’m not gonna hurt you,” he said.

“Why should we believe you?” asked Jake.

“I have a plan,” said Brent. “Please just trust me.”

“Tell me the truth,” said Sam, the gun still pointed. “Did you only bring us here to find your silver for you?” 

“We knew if anyone had a chance,” explained Brent. “It was you boys.”

“So that’s the whole reason you called them?” asked Corey.

“He used us!” said Sam.

“So who’s the other guy?” asked Jake.

“Robert, my partner,” explained Brent. “It was all his idea. He knew you boys had a reputation. Look, I didn’t know he planned to kill you after. Had I known I wouldn’t have reached out. I wanna help, please.”

“If he hurts Colby, I swear to god,” said Sam sternly. 

“Just hear me out, please?” asked Brent.

Jake and Corey looked at Sam. He lowered the gun slowly. 

“We’re listening,” said Sam.

When Colby came to, his vision was blurry. When it became more clear, he recognized the room he had been in earlier, but he couldn’t move. He quickly realized he was tied to a chair. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw a rope around his chest, his wrists tied to the arms of the chair and his feet tied to the legs. He squirmed and tried to break free, but had no luck. He stopped instantly as Robert entered the room, looming over him. He looked Colby dead in the eyes.

“Where’s the vein?” asked Robert.

Colby said nothing, he just stared. Robert smirked and Colby’s head snapped to the side as Robert delivered a hard slap to his face. 

“Newsflash, but if you knock me out,” started Colby. “I won’t be able to tell you where it is. Not that I’d tell you anyway.”

Robert huffed and turned to a small table next to Colby. “Then I guess I’ll just have to make you talk,” he said.

Robert grabbed a stun gun off of the table and switched it on, watching as it sparked. Colby eyed the stun gun as Robert took a step towards him, the electricity surging through the stun gun in his hand. He suddenly stopped when he heard a crash in the other room. Robert quickly grabbed an old rag and tied it around Colby’s mouth as he struggled. Robert then clutched the stun gun tightly and slowly made his way into the other room. Colby once again began pulling at the ropes, but instantly froze as he heard the door to the house creak open. He couldn’t see who came in, they were low to the ground. He immediately jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Shhh, Colby, it’s me,” said Sam, removing Colby’s gag.

“Sam?” Colby whispered. “How did you get away from Brent?”

“I didn’t,” explained Sam, moving in front of Colby to work on the ropes around his wrists. “He let us go.”

“Sam! Behind you!” shouted Colby as Robert came back into the room. Sam whirled around just in time to get a shock with the stun gun in his side. He fell to the ground in pain, clutching his side.

“I’ll have to deal with Brent later,” said Robert, tazing Sam once again. His screams echoed through the room as Colby pulled as hard as he could at the ropes.

“Stop it!” shouted Colby. “Please stop!” Robert approached Sam huddled on the ground, and delivered another shock. Sam’s scream filled the room. 

“Stop it!” pleaded Colby. “I’ll show you where the vein is! Please, for the love of god, just stop!”

Robert shot Colby a glance, smiling, “Now see,” said Robert. “That wasn’t so hard was it?”

Robert yanked Sam up by his arm and quickly cuffed his hands behind his back then sat him on the ground, then he untied Colby, cuffing his hands as well. Robert grabbed a gun and tightly clutched Sam as they followed Colby to the mine entrance. Sam and Colby were walking beside each other in front of Robert, who still had his gun trained on both of them. Sam discreetly whispered to Colby.

“Brent has a plan,” he whispered.

“You think we can trust him?” Colby whispered back.

“Right now he’s our only hope,” said Sam. “Well him, and Jake and Corey.”

“For now, let’s make Robert think we don’t have a plan,” said Colby. “Buy them some time, I’ll think of something.”

Once they reached the entrance of the mineshaft, Colby stopped in front of it, turning to face Robert, who now had a death grip on Sam.

“Why did you stop?” asked Robert angrily.

“This shaft is only narrow enough for two people at a time,” explained Colby. 

“So?” asked Robert.

“So, you need to let Sam go,” replied Colby.

Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the handcuffs. He unlocked one of Sam’s hands and quickly snapped the free cuff around a metal ring on the mine wall, locking Sam to it.

“Sure,” said Robert. “But he’s gonna stay right here in case you try something.”

He then unlocked the cuffs around Colby’s hands, and shoved Colby towards the shaft and pointed his gun on him. “Now start climbing,” said Robert.

“Hey! Watch it!” said Sam angrily.

“You shut your mouth!” said Robert, putting the shotgun against Colby’s back. “Move it!” 

“I’ll be back Sam,” said Colby.

“Be careful,” said Sam. 

Sam watched as Robert and Colby disappeared down the ladder. Sam began tugging at the cuff, he attempted to reach for a loose rock, or anything that might help him break the cuffs, but had no luck. 

Colby led Robert down the mine and to the tunnels that him and Sam had found earlier. Colby led Robert through the tunnel, he reached into his pocket, pulling out his flashlight. He rounded a corner, going deeper into the tunnel with every turn. Colby then stopped, pretending to feel around for the entrance. 

“Is this it?” asked Robert, his gun still trained on Colby.

Colby had his back to Robert and quickly spun around, launching dirt straight into Robert’s eyes. Robert screamed, dropping his gun and rubbing his eyes. Colby snatched the keys to the handcuffs off of Robert’s belt. 

“Wrong tunnel, bitch!” said Colby, quickly pushing past Robert and bolting down the tunnel.

“You little-.” Robert quickly retrieved his gun and shot at Colby, who dodged several bullets as they ricocheted off the tunnel walls. 

Colby quickly made his way up the ladder. Sam met his gaze as he came up. They heard Robert’s gunshots as he got closer to the ladder. Colby quickly unlocked Sam and they both ran out of the mine. When they made it back outside Jake, Corey and Brent came running.

“Get Down!” shouted Brent. 

Sam and Colby both took cover as he threw a pack of dynamite into the entrance, they all dove for cover as the mine entrance caved in, trapping Robert inside. The boys peeked up and frantically looked around, they could hear Robert yelling from inside the cave. They stood up quickly.

“Is he trapped in there?” asked Colby.

“No, there’s another way in, I’ll show the police when they get here,” said Brent. 

Sam, Colby, Jake and Corey all helped each other up and brushed themselves off.

“I don’t know what to say to you boys,” started Brent. “Except that I’m sorry.”

“Thank you,” said Colby. He smiled and stuck his hand out for Brent to shake his, which he accepted. Sam, Jake and Corey followed his lead. 

“About the vein,” started Sam. “If you just take-.”

“No, don’t,” Brent interrupted. “I don’t wanna know. It can be your secret. Probably for the best. If anyone knew it was really here, they’d tear this place apart.”

Sam and Colby understood. They knew how important it was to preserve places and keep them intact for future generations. It’s why they never destroyed or vandalized places they visited in the past. They wanted others to be able experience it as well. 

“You guys should probably head out before the cops show up,” said Brent. 

“What about you?” asked Sam.

“I’m gonna rebuild,” said Brent.

“Well, if you ever need any help, you know where to find us,” said Colby.

“I appreciate that,” said Brent. 

Sam and Colby quickly recovered their camera that they had lost in the struggle, before returning to their car. The camera was gone, but the SD card with the footage of them finding the vein was still good. They had parked their vehicle on the side of the road leading away from Cerro Gordo.

Colby stood at the edge of the canyon, he was holding the SD card between his fingers. Sam got out of the passenger seat and stepped up beside him. Sam looked at Colby. Both of them were thinking the same thing. Colby quickly snapped the SD card in two and threw the pieces over the edge of the canyon. Colby smiled at Sam as they returned to the car to leave Cerro Gordo. They had still gotten a lot of footage on the other SD cards, so they still had enough for their series, but the rest was gonna be their secret, a secret they would never tell a soul. As far as they knew, the Lost Treasure of Cerro Gordo, remained exactly what it was, lost. Only the four of them would know about what truth lies buried deep in the mines of Cerro Gordo.


End file.
